1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camping accessories and more particularly to a novel lantern holder and wash pan stand device which is collapsible for carrying purposes and which readily opens for use in any desired location at the camp site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of camping as evidenced by sales of recreational vehicles, pop-up campers, and the like is constantly increasing among the general populace, with such campers requiring a variety of support accessories for camping conveniences.
One of the main difficulties in camping is the erection of an area at which washing and basic sanitary procedures may be followed, this being further complicated by the necessity of utilizing some type of lighting during the evening hours to increase visibility. Presently, most campers utilize makeshift arrangements using tables, benches and the like to make some type of temporary washing location.